


I'll Always Be With You

by KeturahKomTrikru



Category: clexa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeturahKomTrikru/pseuds/KeturahKomTrikru





	I'll Always Be With You

Did you see the pain in my eyes

The night we said our goodbyes

The ghost of our last kiss

Still lingers on my lips

A broken body makes

For another’s broken heart

And every breath I take

I fall a little more apart

 

I’ll always be with you

That is what you said

I felt your words were true

You said death is not the end

I still miss your smile

Your touch in the night

I’d walk a million miles

Just to hold you tight

 

Did you ever know

I know never said

I love you though

I will until the end

I never thought I’d ever

Know a love like this

In my heart I’ll hold you forever

Feel the ghost of our last kiss

 

I’ll always be with you

That is what you said

I felt your words were true

You said death is not the end

I still miss your smile

Your touch in the night

I’d walk a million miles

Just to hold you tight

 

Stay with me forever

Stay here by my side

Never say never

I know you’ll be my guide

Your voice inside my head

Show me the way to peace

When i lie down in bed

I’m reminded you’re free

One day I will join you

Until then stay with me

My years here seem few

I’ll see you again when I am free


End file.
